


Love shines when I think of you

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ed x Winry, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, Sheets, ed x win, edward x winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: *Just a flash fic*Edward wakes up in the morning under the sheets with his beloved Winry





	Love shines when I think of you

Edward smiles as the first sun’s rays shine through the sheets on his face.  
  
Winry has this absurd habit of pulling the covers over their heads when they sleep together - something so stupid and tender that he can't help but love.  
  
Turning on his side, Ed watches her, his eyes caressing every detail of her face, memorizing it - from her long blond eyelashes to the freckles on her nose.

Then Winry opens his eyes and it's like drowning in the blue.

She smiles silently, giving him a good morning, while Ed touches her hair, lost and insecure, as if he hadn't already done it countless times.

Winry's beauty often disorients him; it almost makes him forget how to do the simplest and most natural things, like moving or breathing but, _fuck_ , he always realizes it a second too late.

Out of their makeshift nest a wonderful dawn is rising, but neither of them is in a hurry to get out of there and enjoy it.

After all, the only light they really need shines under those sheets.


End file.
